No es fácil ser un héroe
by taniadh
Summary: Capítulo 4.12 "Heroes and Villains" reescrito desde el punto de vista de Emma y Elsa y unas escenas finales añadidas. Aparece Hook pero el CaptainSwan NO ES CANON.


_Disclaimer: Evidentemente, no soy dueña de la serie ni de los personajes ni nada de eso._

_Esta historia es un poco diferente de las demás que he escrito. He querido experimentar un poco y está escrita en presente (que no lo uso nunca) por lo que si véis alguna errata de algún verbo en pasado no os asustéis. Y también he querido mezclar la voz del narrador con un monólogo interior de los personajes que creo, y espero, que no sea muy confuso de entender. Así que espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios para bien o para mal._

* * *

Elsa derriba el muro de hielo, y se siente tan bien al poder usar su poder sabiendo que está haciendo algo bueno. Como cuando hace pistas de hielo para su gente en Arendelle. Más si es para destruir algo que ella misma ha creado. Se siente tan bien al usar sus poderes, es liberar una energía que está constantemente empujando para salir, y ya no tiene que disimularlo nunca más.

Escucha la explicación que Emma le da a su impulsiva hermana Anna cuando esta quiere salir del pueblo, pero Elsa no tiene tanta prisa. Sabe lo peligrosa que puede ser la magia y cualquier hechizo, más desde que llegó a este mundo. Por supuesto que su negativa y su intento de calmar los ánimos de su hermana tienen que ver con los posibles problemas de la magia y no porque no quiera abandonar este mundo. O más bien, dejar de ver a la salvadora de este mundo. Rechaza esa idea y se refugia en su propia excusa, pero cuando Anna le informa de que en realidad no tienen tanto tiempo como piensan porque Hans ha conquistado el reino, cambia de parecer. Se olvida de todo lo demás que no sean sus obligaciones para con su reino, como le han enseñado desde pequeña. Simplemente imaginarse a Hans sentado en su trono le hace hervir la sangre. Y eso, para una reina de hielo como es ella, es decir mucho.

\- Emma, tenemos que encontrar la manera de volver. Ya.

La reina ha hablado, es una orden. No hay ninguna duda. Emma se convence de que es el tono tan autoritario de la otra mujer lo que la ha intimidado tanto. Ya que se siempre se había mostrado muy cometida y dulce, al menos con ella.

\- Haremos lo mejor que podamos.

Es la mirada de Elsa lo que hace que responda tan dubitativa y con esa mirada de pánico en sus ojos. El hecho de que Elsa estuviese a punto de marcharse para siempre y que eso implicase que no volvería a verla era algo secundario. Totalmente.

Elsa tiene que aguantar las ganas de sonreír al ver a Emma con esa expresión. Emma, la salvadora, la sheriff de la ciudad intimidada simplemente porque ella ha levantado la voz. Es adorable. Y Elsa siente ese tirón en el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, que siente cada vez que Emma la mira. Y sabe que debe de dejar de sentir eso porque en poco tiempo no la volverá a ver y dolerá, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- No quiero interrumpir, pero mientras buscamos una solución ¿podemos comer algo? Me he pasado 30 años congelado, y, francamente, me muero de hambre.

Todos ríen y Elsa nunca ha estado tan agradecida a Kristoff por una de sus ideas, porque Emma al instante dice que pueden pensar algo mientras comen en granny's, lo que se traduce en que aún pueden estar juntos algo más de tiempo.

Emma espera a que todos empiecen a andar hacia la ciudad para poder tomarse un respiro de sus emociones y actuar con normalidad en lugar de fundir todas las farolas de la calle. Cuando está segura de que puede con ello, se une a la comitiva donde Elsa la recibe alzando una ceja interrogativa a la que ella responde con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza. Elsa asiente y ahí acaba su conversación silenciosa. Según se van acercando a la cafetería, David y Snow se separan porque van a buscar alguna solución por su cuenta. Emma deja pasar primero a la familia de Arendelle, sujetando la puerta del local como buena anfitriona. Elsa pasa la última y Emma no puede resistirse a colocar la mano en su espalda, sin empujar, como un simple gesto de invitación a pasar, o al menos es la excusa que pone en su cabeza.

Elsa finge no sentir la calidez que se extiende por todo su cuerpo con el roce de esa mano, como siempre que Emma la toca. Porque no es algo tan raro, porque seguro que también le pasa a más gente, porque no siente lo que de verdad siente. Porque no debe sentir lo que siente. Y por eso escoge su lugar en una de las mesas lo más alejada posible de la otra rubia, con una mesa entre ellas y su hermana a su lado. Así está bien. Y sonríe con la charla incesante de su hermana, y sus expresiones con cada explicación que Emma hace de cada plato del menú. Y puede jurar que su corazón da un vuelco al escuchar la risa de la sheriff cuando ésta ve la expresión de Kristoff al ver cómo sirven el hielo en las bebidas de este mundo. Y de repente toda esa escena es tan dolorosamente perfecta que tiene que agachar la cabeza para controlar sus emociones. Porque en esa mesa tan pequeña donde pueden tocarse pierna con pierna y apenas hay espacio para lo que sería un primer plato en un menú de Arendelle, tiene una pequeña muestra de lo que sería su vida soñada. Anna a su lado entusiasmándose por todo, Kristoff siendo más escéptico pero sin romperle las ilusiones a su prometida. Y la risa de Emma, y su mirada cruzando la mesa hasta encontrarse con la suya. Y de repente quiere volver a sentir esa mano agarrando la suya, porque necesita saber que todo va a salir bien, de algún modo tiene que salir bien. La puerta se abre, la campanilla suena haciendo que despierte de su ensoñación, justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que quien acaba de entrar es Hook. Y al instante no puede evitar ponerse seria, porque no le gusta este hombre ni la forma que tiene de tratar a Emma ni de insistir en que deben estar juntos. Y quizá eso es lo que todo el mundo llama celos, pero no le importa ponerle un nombre porque lo único que sabe es que no le gusta. Pero luego se siente mal, porque no tiene ningún derecho a exigirle nada a Emma cuando en ese mismo momento están planeando su regreso a Arendelle. Quiere que Emma sea feliz y si tiene que ser con ese hombre pues que lo sea, así que gira la cabeza para mirar a la rubia. Y sonríe. Sonríe porque siempre que la mira es la expresión que aparece en su rostro (que haya tardado en descubrir que esos dos hechos están relacionados, es otra historia). Pero sobre todo sonríe porque Emma no lo hace, porque su mirada no se ilumina al ver al pirata, sólo le mira con escepticismo y curiosidad. Porque Elsa ha aprendido a diferenciar las miradas de Emma y esa no es una de amor. Y se vuelve a sentir egoísta por ello pero le da igual.

Emma calma los ánimos para que no se hagan falsas esperanzas cuando Hook avisa de que ha encontrado una solución. Va a hablar con él y sabe que algo raro le pasa cuando actúa de forma tan extraña; pero no pierde tiempo en averiguarlo porque está más centrada en asegurarse de que Elsa, Anna y Kristoff estarán a salvo cruzando ese portal. Sabe que es raro que Rumplestilskin de repente les ayude de esa forma pero quiere ayudar a Elsa a volver a su hogar, porque su pueblo la necesita, mucho más de lo que la necesita ella. Y por eso debe renunciar. Da la vuelta para volver a la mesa cuando Hook se marcha, y es en ese mismo momento cuando se queda totalmente estática al sentir ese pequeño golpe en su estómago al verlos. Anna está hablando de algo mientras gesticuliza exageradamente debido a su entusiasmo. Elsa la mira asintiendo varias veces hasta que acaba riendo con una carcajada. Y Kristoff niega con la cabeza resoplando aunque no puede disimular la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapa por la esquina de los labios. Seguro que la historia que Anna está contando tiene que ver con algo con Kristoff y una situación embarazosa. Y Emma quiere reír, no porque haya oído la historia, porque no lo necesita, sólo con ver las expresiones de ellos tres ya es motivo suficiente para reír. Pero entonces ve el asiento que ocupaba hasta hace unos minutos (incluso Kristoff tiene su brazo encima del respaldo del asiento como si fuese una invitación). Y se da cuenta de lo realmente fácil que le resultaría llenar ese hueco y pertenecer al grupo, porque sólo llevan juntos unas horas y ya siente que pertenece allí. Y no se refiere sólo al asiento.

Niega con la cabeza antes de volver con ellos rehusándose a ocupar ese asiento tan tentador. Pronto empezarán las despedidas y cuanto antes lo asuma, mejor.

Llama a sus padres, que en ese momento estaban cuidando de Henry, y acuerdan encontrarse para entrar todos a la vez en la casa en cuestión por si ocurriese algo inesperado. Emma no habla durante el camino, va tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que Elsa apenas articula palabra tampoco. Lo que no parece importar al resto de presentes ya que Henry, Anna, Kristoff, David y Snow tienes suficientes cosas de las que hablar antes de separarse. Emma no termina de fiarse de Rumplestilskin y les advierte a todos, pero no sabe si realmente está dudando tanto por no fiarse del brujo o por su propia reticencia a dejar marchar a la reina. Su madre, Snow, decide darle un empujón cuando entran en la casa y Henry les advierte donde está la puerta.

\- Bien, Emma, creo que esto es todo.

Nadie se da cuenta del mensaje oculto, pero Emma lo recibe alto y claro: debes dejarla ir. A veces se olvida de que su madre ha llegado a conocerla muy bien en poco tiempo.

Anna exclama entusiasmada al ver al puerta con los símbolos propios de su reino de Arendelle y Elsa la sigue de cerca porque ¿cómo no emocionarse? Lleva 30 años (aunque no se acuerde y el tiempo haya sido congelado para todos) sin ver el preciosos fiordo al que llama hogar.

\- Elsa, ya casi estamos en casa. –dice Anna acercándose a la puerta casi dando saltos, como es su costumbre habitual siempre que está contenta. Por suerte, Emma la advierte antes de poder abrir la puerta y desencadenar un desastre.

Pero Elsa ya no escucha a nadie, porque esa simple frase le ha golpeado como un mazo. "Ya casi estamos en casa": En Arendelle, en su fiordo, con sus montañas, la nieve, su pueblo, sus barcos, sus renos, Oaken y su tienda… y sin Emma. La realidad del momento es demasiado cruda como para asimilarla y necesita algo a lo que agarrarse. No algo, alguien. La necesita a ella, necesita tocarla.

\- Entonces, esto es todo. –dice Elsa dándose la vuelta para poder coger la mano de Emma con más fuerza de la que debería ser apropiado.

Y cuando nota el tacto de esa piel se siente completamente estúpida por haber estado tan separada de Emma en todo el día. Porque ahora que es cuando deben despedirse es cuando no la puede dejar. Porque debería haber estado todo el día agarrada de esa mano y abrazada a ese cuerpo y no manteniendo unas tontas distancias que en ese momento no podían importarle menos.

\- Eso parece - responde Emma intentando parecer neutral, sin conseguirlo. Porque de algún modo ha acabado sujetando la mano de Elsa con la misma fuerza que la reina le está infligiendo a ella. Y no le importa.

Anna vuelve a hablar.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi hermana.

Y Emma intenta prestarle atención, jura que lo intenta. Incluso ladea su cuerpo ligeramente hacia ella pero sus ojos se niegan a abandonar el bello rostro de la reina rubia que tiene delante.

\- Eso es lo que hacemos.

Es la pura verdad. Es lo que han hecho desde que se conocieron en aquella cueva de hielo. Emma podría haber odiado a Elsa por lo que hizo pero no fue así. Cuidó de ella y nunca olvidaría que Elsa la salvó poco después creyendo en ella cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Se cuidan entre ellas, y ni siquiera tuvieron la necesidad de hablarlo, es un hecho que ocurrió y se hizo habitual. No necesitan ningún incentivo para hacerlo, lo hacen porque pueden y quieren, no es un sentimiento egoísta. Emma ya había olvidado lo que era que alguien, que no fuese su familia, la ayudase sin esperar que ella lo recompensara dejándole entrar en sus pantalones. Se sentía tan bien, tan libre, tan segura cuando estaba con Elsa. No necesitaba demostrar que merecía el título de salvadora. Elsa la había visto en uno de sus peores momentos y no se asustó; en ningún momento dejó de mirarla con admiración o respeto. Y la ayudó a verse a sí misma con esos ojos. Jamás se había visto tan falta de defectos como cuando se miró con los ojos de Elsa.

\- Un placer. Bueno, ¿No tenéis un reino que salvar?

Snow vuelve a hablar con la suavidad que la caracteriza aunque Emma, de nuevo, vuelve a entenderlo. Sólo que esta vez tiene las manos de Elsa aferrándose a las suyas y eso hace que le cueste más seguir sus pensamientos racionales y no ceder a sus impulsos.

Anna menciona lo de golpear a Hans y Kristoff menciona el asunto de la boda. Emma y Elsa mueven la cabeza del uno al otro con sonrisas en sus rostro, gesto que no hacen nada por enmascarar la tristeza que esconden sus ojos. Emma alza su mano y se tiene que contentar con frotar el brazo de la otra rubia porque ¿qué intentaba? ¿Acariciar su mejilla como lleva días imaginando hacer? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora? No puede hacer eso.

\- Emma… -habla Elsa queriendo despedirse apropiadamente, como es digno de una reina- gracias por todo. Has hecho… tanto. Jamás podré pagártelo.

Y todas sus clases de oratoria y de elaboración de discursos no sirven para nada. Porque en ese momento es cuando se da cuenta de que las palabras muchas veces son insuficientes. Y se tiene que conformar con que en esa simple y escueta frase contenga todo lo que quiere y todo lo que siente porque están rodeados de gente y porque es su despedida y no tiene ningún derecho a confesar algo cuando está a punto de marcharse para siempre. Gracias por cuidarme, por no temerme, por comprenderme, por arroparme por las noches aunque yo no sienta el frío, por enseñarme a preparar chocolate, por tratarme como una igual, por no dejarme de lado en ninguna de las misiones, por escucharme hasta la madrugada cuando te hablaba de Arendelle, por tus abrazos, por tus sonrisas, gracias por hacerme sentir todo lo que siento aunque en estos momentos duela. Sí, a veces en una simple palabra están escondidos todos esos sentimientos, y lo único que puede hacer es confiar en que Emma sepa interpretarlo y no se quede sólo con el exterior de su mensaje.

Emma sonríe con ojos llorosos porque sabe que si habla no le saldrá la voz y romperá a llorar y no puede permitírselo. Escucha las palabras de Elsa y sabe que hay mucho más escondido detrás de ellas pero está tan sobrecargada por sus propias emociones que no puede pararse a descifrarlo. Se les acaba el tiempo y nada de lo que puedan decir va a cambiar ninguno de sus destinos. El espacio entre ellas se convierte en un abismo y no quieren eso, aún no. Todavía pueden arañarle unos segundos al poco tiempo que les queda para poder fundirse en un abrazo que, conociendo sus vidas, bien podría ser el último.

Se abrazan y Emma tiene que controlarse para no abrazarla tan fuerte como quiere porque eso podría doler y ella nunca le haría eso. Así que hace lo mejor que sabe hacer y se vuelve a poner su armadura que mantiene a todo el mundo alejado de ella. Y aún con todo tiene que cerrar los ojos para mantenerse firme en su decisión porque escucha un leve sollozo de Elsa y siente como la estrecha aún más entre sus brazos. Que este momento sea eterno, que esta despedida no acabe nunca, que no nos tengamos que separar. No puede pensar en otra cosa, quizá la estrella azul de los deseos vuelva a sonreírles.

Elsa intenta mantener la compostura como buena reina y se limita a abrazar a Emma intentando eliminar cada minúsculo espacio que pudiese haber entre ellas, quería sentir lo que era tenerla tan cerca por última vez. Y cuando pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado, le llega el olor de su champú y tiene que refrenarse por no seguir sus instintos y esconderse en su cuello para poder respirar su aroma embriagador, y besar esa cálida piel para después ir subiendo hasta esos labios. Una vez. Sólo una vez.

Pero, de nuevo, es demasiado tarde ya y no puede hacerlo, así que reúne cada pizca de autocontrol que aún queda en su cuerpo y se separa de la rubia.

\- Es la hora. -las manos tardan unos segundos más en poder decirse adiós y alejarse.- por favor dad las gracias también a Hook y al señor Gold de nuestra parte.

Lo dice de la manera más formal que puede, sólo Emma capta su nerviosismo cuando se coloca la capa de su vestido.

Elsa se despide de los demás con un gesto y acaba por mirar a Emma. Siempre tan decidida, incluso aunque sea algo tan simple como abrir una puerta. La sheriff abre el portal y se queda apoyada contra la madera sonriéndole a la reina. Y tan sólo son unos segundos pero para ellas es todo un mundo cuando se miran de nuevo esta vez queriendo memorizar cada pequeño rasgo, cada pequeña imperfección y característica de ese rostro que ya no van a volver a ver. Elsa piensa que debería haberle preguntado a Emma sobre esa pequeña cicatriz encima de su ceja izquierda, apenas visible. Emma se pregunta qué se sentirá al besar esas pecas apenas perceptibles a menos que estuvieses a muy poca distancia que salpicaban el puente de la nariz de la reina y parte de sus mejillas. Ahora nunca lo sabrán.

Elsa mira a Emma devolviéndole la sonrisa. Quiere recordarla así, sonriente, con el brillo en los ojos (intenta no pensar que es a causa de las lágrimas reprimidas) sujetando la puerta para dejarla pasar primero, vestida con esas ropas tan extrañas y que en ella le encantaban. Su largo pelo rubio suelto enmarcando ese hermoso rostro. Esa era su salvadora. Mueve la capa en lo que parece un gesto altivo pero no es más que nerviosismo y con la entereza que puede reunir cruza el portal que la separa de este mundo.

Emma mira a Elsa sonriendo todo lo feliz que puede para tranquilizarla a ella. Quiere recordarla así, sonriendo, decidida, confiando en ella incluso cuando tiene que cruzar un portal. Con su vestido azul que parece sencillo a simple vista y después está adornado con miles de pequeños detalles que hacen que sea sencillamente precioso. Como la modelo. Con su trenza nunca fuera de lugar y aún así nunca lo suficientemente tirante como para demostrar su linaje. Tan libre y tan comedida a la vez como es la propia Elsa. Esa era su reina. La mira por última vez sonriendo aún más cuando la ve atravesar el portal con su gesto regio, propio de una reina. Nadie se da cuenta de que sus dedos están clavados en la madera de la puerta. Nadie se da cuenta de que no puede soltar ese agarre porque si lo hace cruzará el portal sin ningún miramiento, y no puede hacer eso.

Antes de despedirse, Anna menciona al señor Gold y se dan cuenta de que, por supuesto, les ha mentido a todos durante todo este tiempo. Así que Emma hace lo que mejor se le da, esconde sus sentimientos y se preocupa de salvar a los demás. Cierran el portal una vez que Anna ha entrado y van corriendo a la torre del reloj donde David, que ha llamado a los enanitos y le han informado, dice que le han visto. Al llegar, Gold las congela y no pueden hacer mucho más. Cuando vuelven a la normalidad, todos van a granny's porque, es el cuartel general donde celebrar victorias y llorar derrotas. Emma opta por lo segundo, aunque todos digan lo contrario. Snow sabe que su hija quiere y necesita estar sola, no hay palabras que ella pueda decir que logren consolarla así que decide dejarla y volver a casa con David y Neal y aprovechar una merecida noche de descanso.

Una vez en el restaurante, Emma ayuda a Hook a devolverle el corazón a su sitio sin muchos miramientos. Pensaba que así dolería menos y, además, no quería que el pirata se hiciese falsas ilusiones. Así que en cuanto se asegura de que está bien, vuelve a la sala donde habla con algunos de los habitantes del pueblo y se entera de lo que le ha pasado Regina. Parecía que no era el día de los finales felices para nadie.

Se acerca a la barra donde Regina le advierte que no espera ningún discurso esperanzador. Y Emma le asegura que no lo tendrá, porque no es su estilo y porque ni ella misma puede ver la esperanza en esos momentos. Lo segundo no lo dice.

\- Hiciste lo correcto hoy.

Lo dice porque quiere reconocerle a Regina su mérito, sabe el largo camino que ha recorrido hasta este instante y alguien debe reconocérselo. Pero también porque ella misma debe escucharlo para cerciorarse de que también ha hecho lo correcto. Regina se queja y Emma le asegura que es un cumplido.

\- Bueno, no necesito tu aprobación. Sé que hice lo correcto porque soy infeliz… otra vez.- replica audazmente la ahora ex alcaldesa.

Emma sonríe porque no puede hacer otra cosa salvo darle la razón. ¿Por qué hacer lo correcto siempre duele tanto?

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, Gold también lo es.

A pesar de todo, sigue siendo una Charming y sigue teniendo esperanza, al menos para los demás. Y así lo hace saber, a su manera. Regina se alegra mínimamente y chocan sus vasos pero antes de poder tomar un sorbo Henry irrumpe en la cafetería anunciando que ha encontrado algo que deberían ver. Ambas mujeres siguen a su hijo de vuelta hacia la casa del bosque que últimamente tiene tanto protagonismo.

Emma intenta no hacer caso de los latidos más fuertes de su corazón cuando pasan por la habitación donde tan sólo unas horas antes estaba la puerta hacia Arendelle. Siguen a Henry hasta la biblioteca ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo el chico para colgarse de una lámpara y descubrir el escondite? Prefería no pensar en ello. Una vez dentro vieron todas las posibles historias que aún estaban esperando por ser contadas y de algún modo eso le levantó el ánimo. Quizá el día de hoy sólo era el final de un capítulo y no del libro, quizá no acababa así. Henry y Regina le explican lo de la operación mangosta y, por supuesto que Emma se apunta. Quiere ver a Regina feliz, se lo ha ganado y se lo merece, y porque su trabajo es traer los finales felices. Y si no puede tener su propio final del todo feliz, por lo menos hará que lo tengan los demás.

...

Cuando Elsa atravesó el portal junto con Kristoff y Anna no perdió el tiempo en congelar los pies de todos los soldados que se iban encontrando para que no pudieran moverse. Una vez que llegaron al salón del trono y vieron a Hans, Anna se encargó de él con sumo gusto. Y cuando el pueblo de Arendelle vio que su reina había vuelto y que no estaba muerta, como les habían contado, se rebelaron expulsando a Hans y a todos sus hermanos de nuevo.

Los días siguientes los pasaron continuando con los planes de boda por lo que Elsa no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en nada, más bien no quería tener tiempo de pensar. Se levantaba temprano y trabajaba en todos los asuntos del reino y de la boda de su hermana sin descanso hasta caer en su cama completamente agotada ya bien entrada la noche. Los días dieron paso a las semanas y en poco tiempo llegó el gran día.

Elsa se despierta la primera de todos para poder hacer una última ronda y comprobar que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y todos los invitados tenían asignados sus habitaciones donde poder quedarse después de la fiesta. Todo fue bien… hasta que entró en una de las salas más pequeñas del palacio y se encuentra de frente con un cuadro de su madre con Ingrid y Helga. Y con el cuadro le asaltaron todos los recuerdos que había intentado adormecer o por lo menos ignorar. Ingrid, su tía, la reina de las nieves como la conocían en Storybrooke. La madre adoptiva de Emma, la que había querido que fuesen una familia. La única persona que la había podido comprender completamente, hasta que conoció a Emma. Mira el cuadro y tiene que morderse el labio para controlar sus emociones porque al instante recuerda cuando anduvo por el pueblo de Storybrooke sujeta al brazo de Emma. Recuerda lo bien que se sintió en ese momento. Anna, Elsa y Emma no eran hermanas entre ellas, por supuesto que no, pero el sentimiento de calidez, de afecto había estado allí. Anna Elsa son hermanas. Y Emma y Anna podían haber sido amigas. Y Emma y ella… Niega con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, pensar en lo que podría haber sido y no fue con Emma no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

\- ¿No es precioso? –Elsa sonríe al escuchar la voz de su hermana y asiente sin apartar la mirada del cuadro.- lo encontré escondido en la sala Este.

Elsa gira para poder ver a su hermana y se queda completamente alucinada sin poder articular palabra. Hecho que, por supuesto, Anna interpreta mal.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es mi pelo? Tienes razón, debería haberme dejado las trenzas.

Elsa levanta las manos rápidamente para tranquilizar a su hermana.

\- Anna, estás perfecta.

La pelirroja sonríe al escucharla porque sabe que ella nunca le mentiría.

\- Yo no diría perfecta. ¿Has visto estas contusiones? –enseña su mano antes de cubrirla con un guante tan blanco como su vestido.

\- ¿Has visto el ojo de Hans? –replica Elsa divertida al recordar el altercado.

\- Sí. –dice sonriendo- Merece la pena totalmente. Vale, vamos a poner esta boda en camino. Quiero decir, en el pasillo.

Elsa sonríe por el entusiasmo siempre contagioso de Anna, pero desde hacía tiempo quería preguntarle algo y ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

\- Anna ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué pospusiste tu boda sólo para descubrir la verdad?

Necesitaba saberlo, ella misma no entendía como su hermana había renunciado a tanto por ella, como siempre había renunciado a tanto por ella. A pesar de que la mayor parte de su vida estuvieron separadas por una puerta y apenas se vieron.

Anna sonríe encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese la pregunta más fácil que nunca le habían hecho.

\- Elsa, eres mi hermana. No podía caminar por ese pasillo al menos que fueras tan feliz como lo era yo.

Elsa se emociona por la respuesta.

\- Anna, soy… muy feliz.

Y lo era, realmente era feliz. Tenía su reino, su hermana, su familia. Tan sólo sentía que le faltaba algo pero había aprendido a vivir con mucho menos de lo que tenía en esos momentos y sabía que estaría bien. Además, si le contaba la verdad a Anna ésta volvería a hacer alguna locura para ayudarla. Y Elsa no podía seguir permitiendo que su hermana pausase su vida por cada uno de sus problemas. Se había ganado su final feliz con Kristoff y Elsa haría todo lo posible para que lo mantuviesen. Las dos hermanas se abrazan antes de percibir el olor a chocolate que al instante las hace reír al ver que han tenido una idéntica reacción. Al igual que unos cinco (¿treinta y cinco?) años antes. Elsa le da la mano a su hermana y le pasa su ramo de novia antes de salir a la sala donde se celebraría la boda. Todo saldría bien.

La boda es preciosa, los novios no pueden estar más radiantes. Su felicidad es contagiosa y todo el mundo celebra con baile y risas y bebidas hasta bien entrada la noche, como si no quisieran que ese día acabase nunca. Una vez que los novios se retiran, la fiesta no se alarga mucho más y Elsa va despidiendo uno a uno a todos los invitados que se retiraban también a sus aposentos. Al llegar el turno de Erika, una amiga de los reinos del sur, ésta la abraza rompiendo por completo el protocolo. Elsa no le da mayor importancia ya que su amiga parece haberse excedido algo con el vino y está mucho más contenta que de costumbre. Lo que sí le llama la atención es la comparación instantánea que su mente hace en cuanto la abraza. Elsa sólo había abrazado en su vida a dos personas: Anna y Emma. Y este nuevo abrazo no le disgustaba, al fin y al cabo era su amiga, pero no era lo mismo. La falda de su vestido es demasiado abultada, y sus hombros no son tan fuertes, sus ropas consisten en un suave vestido de seda y cachemira con algunas partes en tul y gasa. Nada que ver con unos burdos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, ni una camiseta simple acompañada de una chaqueta de cuero de la que se ha encariñado rápidamente. El aroma que percibe al instante es una mezcla de rosa y lavanda y alguna flor más que no puede identificar, y si bien no es molesto, es muy fuerte o al menos eso le parece. Ella prefiere los olores más suaves. Por irónico que parezca, prefiere los olores que le recuerdan a algo cálido, al hogar. Algo así como el chocolate…o la canela.

Erika se disculpa profusamente sujetando las manos de la reina entre las suyas y Elsa niega sonriendo restándole importancia. Esas manos no son desagradables, pero no son lo mismo. Demasiado suaves, demasiado cuidadas. Al fin y al cabo Erika es una princesa que aún no ha empezado a asumir sus responsabilidades por lo que una de sus preocupaciones es mantener su manicura bien cuidada todas las semanas. Esas manos no tienen nada que hacer contra las de una salvadora que cocinaba por si misma el desayuno para toda la casa, que jugaba a los dardos de la comisaría cuando se aburría o se frustraba con algo, que estaban acostumbradas a empuñar un arma (¿por qué Emma seguía empeñada en llevar su pistola a todos lados cuando tenía magia y sabía que el arma no funcionaría? Elsa no lo sabía pero no dejaba de resultarle gracioso). No, a esas manos les falta fuerza, y firmeza y un punto de aspereza para conseguir que el corazón de Elsa diese un vuelco. La reina se despide alegando cansancio y se dirige a sus aposentos. Se despoja de sus ropas y se mete en la cama abrigándose con las mantas, no por frío, sino por sentir algo cálido a su espalda que la envuelva en una pobre sustitución de la salvadora de Storybrooke. Parpadea varias veces intentando reprimir las lágrimas que ya se agolpaban a sus ojos, luego lo piensa mejor y deja que fluyesen libremente por su rostro hasta caer en la almohada. Ya había sido la reina de Arendelle durante todo el día, la noche y casi un mes seguido. Esa noche tiene derecho a ser Elsa. Tiene derecho a ser Elsa y llorar por su Emma.

Mañana estaría bien. Siempre estaba bien. Debía estar bien y lo estaría.

...

Emma, Regina y Henry vuelven a granny's a terminar las copas que habían prometido mientras Henry se toma un batido también merecido. Al tiempo, Regina se despide llevándose con ella a Henry para su casa, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente había colegio y tenía que madrugar. Emma se despide de ambos y por un momento mira la barra del bar sonriendo… hasta que todo el peso del día se desploma sobre sus hombros. Estaba sola. No, no lo estaba, pero ya no tenía a Elsa. Cuando llegara a casa no habría una dulce y tierna y a veces mandona rubia esperándola con una taza de chocolate caliente, no la volvería a oír quejarse de lo raros que eran los pantalones del pijama (aunque ni una sola noche renunció a ellos). Tampoco volvería a verla deshacer esa trenza tan elaborada. Y, mientras Emma chocaba contra todo en la cocina por las mañanas, más dormida que despierta, no podría espiar de reojo a Elsa que ya estaría completamente despierta y moviendo sus dedos con gran agilidad para volver a trenzar su pelo. No estaba sola, pero su cama al dormir esa noche sí lo estaría. Igual que su corazón.

Levanta la mano haciendo otro gesto señalando que le sirvieran otro trago, y luego otro, y otro, y otro más. Y cuando había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba pidió dos más (por aquello de mantener un número par). Y luego pidió un whisky solo. Porque le apetecía. Los cuadraditos congelados que flotaban en la superficie de la bebida y que le recordaban a cierta reina no tenían nada que ver en su decisión.

Dejó de sentir las manos, el morado que tenía en uno de los brazos producto de un golpe el día anterior dejó de dolerle; estaba sedada, tal y como quería. Levanta la mano pidiendo otra bebida más y se sorprende cuando todo le da vueltas, el salón era tan borroso, y las caras de las personas estaban difuminadas. Podría reconocerlos por su estatura o sus voces si hubiese querido, pero no quería. En su lugar se queda mirando una de las luces de neón que adornaban todo el local como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. No ve que la camarera habla con la dueña sobre la decisión de servirle otra copa. Tampoco ve que Granny ordena servirle una última copa y ni una más. Sí escuchó la voz de ¿Lerory? Que intenta averiguar qué le pasa. Emma rie. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie esa noche, ni ningún discurso esperanzador. Mañana estaría bien, siempre lo estaba. Siempre salía adelante. Tan sólo necesitaba esa noche para dejar de ser la salvadora y permitirse ser Emma. Y Emma no era perfecta, ella también ahogaba sus penas con alcohol y era lo que quería hacer esa noche. Por eso ignora al hombre hasta que este se cansa de intentar comenzar una conversación. Y, por el contrario, presta toda su atención a la bebida. Mover el vaso de tal manera que el líquido de dentro hiciese una pequeña ola que pasase por encima de los cubitos de hielo era su nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

¿Horas? ¿minutos? No lo sabía, vuelve a contactar con la realidad y se da cuenta de que apenas hay ruido, ya no hay murmullo de fondo producto de las conversaciones de los clientes. Ni ruido de vasos y platos chocando cuando los retiran. Tampoco se escuchan las suaves carcajadas cuando el alcohol empieza a hacer sus efectos, ni el tono sugerente de algunas conversaciones que prometen el inicio de una noche muy larga. Emma echa la cabeza hacia atrás parpadeando varias veces con fuerza en un intento de aclarar su vista y, por lo que parece, no hay nadie más en el local. Lleva una mano al bolsillo de atrás para sacar su cartera y palpa el objeto varias veces hasta que logra encontrar papel que identifica como billetes y lo deja encima de la barra. ¿Cuánto es? No lo sabe. Si no es suficiente ya lo pagará mañana. Y si es exagerado, francamente le da igual, que se queden el cambio. Se sujeta al mostrador para bajar de la banqueta y realmente no sabe lo que pasa, si es que el asiento es muy alto o ella no se ha movido correctamente ¿hay alguien agarrando su pie o son imaginaciones suyas? El caso es que de repente ve que el suelo se acerca rápidamente hacia ella y nota un golpe en la frente cuando cae desplomada al suelo. El impacto hace que por un segundo se quede sin aire pero no le importa, no sabe dónde está ni lo que pretendía al moverse. Sólo quiere que la dejen en paz tal y como está ahora mismo. Esa es ella. Esa es la salvadora de Storybrooke. Ríe por sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¡Emma!

Escucha una voz femenina que parece que se preocupa por ella. ¿Pero no se había quedado sola en el bar? Al momento nota como unos brazos le hacen darse la vuelta e incorporarse lo justo para sentarse apoyada en la pata de una de las mesas.

\- Ese golpe mañana se va a ver muy feo. Espérame aquí. –dice la voz, como si Emma tuviese alguna oportunidad de salir huyendo de donde estaba.

Y ¿quién era? Si Emma había tenido problemas para reconocerla antes, tras el golpe en la cabeza era una misión casi imposible. Se lleva una mano a la frente donde nota como un bulto empieza a formarse pero no le duele demasiado. Al momento vuelve a escuchar la voz de la chica que la estabiliza haciendo que se siente más o menos recta, y Emma no puede evitar un jadeo de sorpresa y algo de molestia cuando de repente nota algo muy frío presionado contra su frente. ¿Frío? Sujeta lo que quiera que sea que tiene en la cabeza y nota que también es húmedo ¿frío y húmedo? Eso es hielo… pues claro ¡hielo!

\- ¡Elsa!

Exclama emocionada al saber que ha regresado. Y de repente se siente idiota por haber bebido tanto. Ahora que Elsa ha vuelto no puede ni reconocerla.

\- Dios, Elsa, lo siento mucho. Yo no… no quiero que me veas así. Es que…

Emma suspira cansada y frustrada porque si bien nunca se le han dado bien las palabras en el estado en el que está es aún más difícil. La lengua le pesa y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder pronunciar correctamente y que se le entienda. Además, tiene que cerrar los ojos porque todo le da vueltas y se marea demasiado y no quiere acabar vomitando. No delante de Elsa.

Nota como le ayuda a levantarse del suelo y la mantiene en pie para que no se vuelva a caer. Y de repente Emma empieza a temblar. Está allí, Elsa está allí, ha vuelto. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso siente lo mismo y no podía separarse de ella? Por supuesto, Elsa buscaría una solución para arreglar el problema mientras Emma se limitaría a beber y a llorar. Sin perder más tiempo la abraza con fuerza queriendo volver a sentirla tan cerca como unas horas antes, no quería perderla de nuevo. Odia haber bebido tanto porque ahora no puede distinguir su aroma a causa de sus sentidos entumecidos. Busca su trenza queriendo acariciarla pero no la encuentra y desiste en el intento.

-Te he echado tanto de menos. No vuelvas a irte, por favor.

Escucha que Elsa pronuncia su nombre varias veces en un tono conciliador y poniendo las manos en sus hombros intentando calmarla. Además, intenta llevarla hacia algún lugar que Emma no conoce ¿por qué quiere irse de allí? ¿Es que acaso no ve lo que está intentando decirle? Ha vuelto y tienen una oportunidad y Emma quiere aprovecharla así que niega rotundamente cuando Elsa pronuncia algo parecido a que debe dormir y descansar y corta sus palabras con un beso.

Emma, no sabe lo que hace, quiere mover los labios y hacer ese beso tan perfecto como siempre lo ha imaginado pero cuando llega el momento no puede. Sobre todo cuando nota que Elsa no le corresponde el beso, no la empuja, ni la golpea ni grita. Se limita a mantener sus labios en ese beso torpe durante unos segundos y después se separa despacio sin dejar de sujetarla.

Emma no quiere abrir los ojos, no quiere ver como Elsa la rechaza y le rompe el corazón. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? ¿Cómo ha podido estropear una de las pocas buenas relaciones que ha tenido nunca? ¿Cómo ha podido pensar que alguien como Elsa, una reina, podría querer a alguien como ella?

Pero Emma no es una cobarde así que al final abre los ojos, confundida, y asustada, y avergonzada por toda esa escena. Pero nada puede prepararla para lo que ve.

El color de los ojos que le devuelven la mirada es claro pero no es el azul cielo en el que Emma jura que podría perderse para siempre. Y el pelo no está recogido en una trenza sino que está suelto, y ni siquiera es rubio sino marrón oscuro. Y quizá todo eso tiene sentido porque la chica que tiene delante no es Elsa sino Red.

Y Emma rompe a llorar porque ha tardado meses en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Elsa, y no ha dicho nada porque no puede, porque su trabajo es hacer lo correcto y lo correcto es que cada una se ocupe de su propio pueblo aunque eso signifique estar separadas. Pero llora porque por un momento pensó que hacer lo correcto tendría su recompensa y de alguna manera se habían vuelto a encontrar. Como les había ocurrido a sus padres. Pensar que por un momento ella también podría tener su final feliz, como todos los demás. Y llora porque cuando por fin reúne el valor para hacer lo que verdaderamente quiere y besa a Elsa, resulta que no es ella. Y se da cuenta de que todo el mundo le dijo que la salvadora llevaba los finales felices a todo el mundo, pero nadie le dijo que ella tendría uno. Y quizá ese es el sacrificio que debe hacer para ver a los demás felices, como los héroes de los cómics de Henry, como los héroes de cualquier historia.

Red la ayuda a mantenerse en pie e intenta limpiar sus lágrimas mientras la conduce a algún lugar subiendo unas escaleras. Emma siente que cae en una cama y que Red le quita las botas y la chaqueta ayudándola. Emma estira su brazo a través de la cama como buscando a alguien, pero sólo encuentra una compañía fantasma.

La morena la arropa con cuidado antes de besar la mejilla de su amiga con cariño y hacer una mueca de tristeza cuando escucha otro sollozo de la sheriff que se abraza a la almohada como si fuese alguien. Antes de salir de la habitación se queda parada en el marco de la puerta mirando a la salvadora como poco a poco va cayendo en un sueño intranquilo.

La gente no suele fijarse en quién está detrás de la barra, pero Red, precisamente por eso, lo ve y lo sabe todo. Y supo que Emma y Elsa sentían algo, la una por la otra mucho antes de que ninguna de las dos implicadas se diesen cuenta. Sólo necesitó escuchar la risa despreocupada de Emma cada vez que Elsa le decía algún comentario gracioso. Red también estuvo presente la primera vez que Emma le enseñó a Elsa lo que era un chocolate caliente con canela, y ¡dios! estaba tan esperanzada… Parecía una adolescente contando su peor secreto esperando que la otra persona lo aceptase. Y Elsa no defraudó cuando dijo que era una de las mejores bebidas que había probado nunca. También estuvo presente cuando Elsa se desmoronaba pensando que nunca conseguirían encontrar a su hermana y Emma intentaba que mantuviese la esperanza por todos los medios. Emma, la persona más escéptica que había conocido, la que necesitó que envenenaran a su hijo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la que de vez en cuando aún se sorprendía porque apareciesen más criaturas mágicas en el pueblo. Esa Emma era la misma que le hablaba a Elsa de las historias de todos los cuentos y como todas ellas acababan bien, porque los buenos siempre ganan. Era enternecedor ver como Emma se volvía una mezcla perfecta entre sus padres y su hijo y dejaba claro que era parte de la familia charming.

Y también vio las miradas tímidas de Elsa, la reina de hielo que en un principio había atemorizado a toda la ciudad con su muro de hielo era incapaz de apartar los ojos de la sheriff. La misma mujer que mantenía a todo el mundo apartado de ella con un lenguaje silencioso, tan sólo con sus gestos, era la misma que no perdía oportunidad en abrazar a Emma cada vez que podía, o de tomarla de la mano, apartar un mechón de su cabello, o acariciar su brazo en un toque inocente.

Red suspiró. Conocía a Emma desde hacía tiempo y sabía que se había llevado un duro golpe hoy, además de los que se había llevado anteriormente. También sabía que no era infeliz, tenía su familia, su pueblo, su deber… pero hoy había sido un día duro y hasta los mejores necesitan sus momentos de flaqueza.

Red conocía a Emma y sabía que mañana estaría bien. Siempre estaba bien. Debía estar bien, y lo estaría.

* * *

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Yo también me odio por haber escrito algo así peeero como yo también soy medio charming (aunque lo odie) dejo algo de esperanza._

_Suelo escribir one-shot porque me cuesta bastante escribir un fic con diferentes capítulos y mantenerme constante, pero también sé que esta historia es demasiado triste y ya bastante sufrimos con la serie como para sufrir también con los fics. Así que sería una tonta si no pensase que quizá en el futuro se me pueda ocurrir continuar esta historia. Así que de momento lo dejo como one-shot pero también dejo la puerta abierta a continuarla si se me ocurre una buena trama. _


End file.
